Danger Mouse (Character)
Biography Danger Mouse (Also called "DM" by Colonel K and "Chief" by his assistant) is an antromorphised mouse and is known through out the series as the greatest secret agent in the world, a secret agent so secret that even his codename has a codename. He wears a white body suit with a titanium alloy red badge (which saved him on a couple of occasions) with the initials DM in yellow. He also wears a black eye-patch over his left eye but it is not revealed how - or if - he lost his eye. Although he is seen with two eyes in 'Custard' after being zapped by an alien, he is seen with only one in 'The Four Tasks of Danger Mouse'. However he is called on more than one occasion 'a one eyed white mouse', hinted that he may have lost his eye. DM's headquarters are in London where he lives in a red Royal Mail Post box with his assistant Ernest Penfold who frequently annoys him with his constant bumbling and misinterpreting of instructions. DM pilots their modes of transportation- the Mark III (a car with wings) and the Space Hopper (a space rocket). Personality In the series he is shown to very agile and an expert gymnast which is shown on one episode when he balances on his finger. He also knows the ancient martial art of Kung Moggy. He often says "Penfold Shush" when his assistant is talking too much or just plain nonsense, which Penfold finishes with him, and "Good Grief" in a dangerous situation. When he tells Penfold to come with him, he usually says 'Penfold', and Penfold responds with 'i know' and they both say simultaneously 'come one!' He is brave, courageous, good hearted and always willing to lend a hand. In fact in one of the episodes the narrator says: "He can get you out of a jam or even a marmalade come to that." He likes making joke puns and knows over thirty four different languages. Whenever Colonel K contacts him with a new mission he's on it straight away urging Penfold to come with him despite his assistant's many excuses. No matter what the situation Danger Mouse is always ready to help out. He likes playing with his rubber duck in the bath, but prefers to hide it from others, eg, Colonel K. He also has a softer part inside. If he thinks that the world despises of him or he failed then he is quick to lose his confidence Danger Mouse and Penfold both argue on missions, and Danger Mouse acts like he wishes Penfold wasn't there, but he is quite fond of him. When he is at home, Danger Mouse is more good tempered with Penfold than he is when they are either out on missions or Colonel K is speaking to them. He keeps a stiff-upper-lip at all times, but he has cried on a few occasions : one of them, when he and Penfold had been fired and told to leave the flat by Colonel K during 'The invasion of Colonel K' he was trying not to cry just as much as Penfold, and also during one of the 'secret agent secrets' when Penfold accidentally ruined the film, he began to sob for a while, but quickly he re-gained control Trivia * In the episode 'Tampering with time tickles' one of Greenback's age decreasing bombs hit him and he becomes a schoolboy. He was smaller than Penfold and he was wearing a white shirt, white shorts, and white shoes, He still had his eye-patch and his badge. He had a naughtier,cheekier personality and refused to get down from a tree until Penfold had become an old man agreed to buy him a lolly. * In the pilot episode, 'The mystery of the lost chord', Danger Mouse was voiced by William Franklyn, who gave him an arrogant sound, and he had an arrogant side. * Danger Mouse makes a cameo in the Count Duckula episode "Sawdust Ring" as a member of the audience. * In the episode, The Statue of Liberty Caper, it's revealed that when the badge is pulled, a yellow hanglider with the badge's design on top comes out from the back. * In some temper occasions, his neck stretches and it and his head turns red (example: The Wild Wild Goose Chase) * In The Wild Wild Goose Chase, he sank into quicksand up to his neck and for a couple of seconds, says "In fact, I never noticed but I sunk up to my neck in quicksand. Oh well only one thing for it" cries until Penfold says "Oh sorry chief" ** The tears may have woke up Penfold. ** Also in that episode, he is bitten by an underground-dwelling night shift worker (possibly a weasel) who gets rid of him by biting his legs and sending him jumping into the air in pain for putting his feet in porridge. ** The second time it happens, Danger Mouse's ears droop, obscuring his face before rising back up from the bite. * In the original series, he was voiced by Sir David Jason. In the reboot he is voiced by Alexander Armstrong. * In Cool Head, in the episode 1.2 (1991), Danger Mouse makes cameo as toy prominently on display in Rolf Harris' Cartoon Time set. * In South Park, in Imaginationland, Danger Mouse makes cameo in the Video direct, 2008. * Sometimes, the colour of the nose changes from brownish to pink. However in the 2015 reboot, it is now dark pink. Gallery DM_and_Penfold.jpg|DM with Penfold Danger-Mouse-and-Penfold-008.jpg DM's_Cameo.jpg|DM's Cameo in Count Duckula I-Mah-Gin-Aaaaayaaaaaytiaaaaahhhhn.png|DM's cameo in South Park DM2015.jpg|DM in the reboot. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Danger Mouse Characters Category:Mice Category:Protector Of The Innocence Category:Kind-Hearted Characters Category:ITV characters Category:Males Category:Characters without shirts Category:1980s characters